


One new message.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Boredom, Comment Fic, Friendship, Gen, Humor, mentions the rest of the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: ‘One new message from Maggie Bell.’ Flashed up on his screen, causing him to smile a little.
Relationships: Maggie Bell & Omar Adom 'OA' Zidan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	One new message.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maricejayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricejayo/gifts).



> Got a comment with this suggestion - I am never sure if I have hit the mark, so I hope this is half of what you had in mind, and if not, I hope it's still half decent! Any and all mistakes are mine.

OA glanced around the room, almost relieved to see everyone else looking as bored as him. Kristen was sat doodling on some paper, Scola was folding the handed out leaflets into origami shapes, Emily was looking out the window, Jubal was staring at the floor, while Isobel played with the pen in her hand, and from what he could see Maggie was playing a game on her phone under the desk.

It was, almost, like being back in school. Except this wasn’t algebra, this was an ‘Appropriate suspect apprehension seminar’ that they’d all be required to sit through, as if any of them needed a reminder on how to ‘appropriately’ arrest someone. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he was almost thankful for the distraction.

‘One new message from Maggie Bell.’ Flashed up on his screen, causing him to smile a little. The woman teaching didn’t have a direct line of sight meaning that he could reply without drawing too much attention to himself.

‘I’m only here because I was told we got snacks and a demonstration.’

OA smirked, pressing the reply button, glancing back up again making sure to make eye contact with their teacher for the day, to give the illusion he was paying attention.

‘Snacks? Since when does the FBI bring snacks to seminars? Keeping my fingers crossed for some poor newbies to demonstrate, that’ll be a laugh.’ 

He pressed send before looking up again, reading one of the slides that had appeared on the screen. 

He waited only a few seconds after his phone buzzed to try and make it look less obvious.

‘I think we should volunteer, show them how it’s done. What time are we stuck in here until?’ 

‘I’ll happily demonstrate if it gets us out of here quicker, this coffee is vile. The email said 4:30. Is it bad that I’m kind of hoping someone gets killed?’ 

The woman who was presenting the seminar didn’t seem to notice she’d lost half the room. Kristen’s paper was now full of artistic doodles and Scola was on his fifth paper figure.

Looking at Emily, he could see her zoned out, staring at the wall behind the screen - if he was her, he’d be counting the ceiling tiles. 

Isobel and Jubal had swapped activities. Isobel was trying to push up some of the dirt that had been stamped into the carpet and Jubal was twisting the pen in his hand, looking at the screen every so often, before looking at his watch. 

Tilting his head a little, OA could see Maggie sat at the desk in front of him. She’d turned her body sideways so she could pull her knees up to her chest on the chair - OA could tell she was becoming restless. Her phone was still in her lap, but now more on show, it was becoming clear that no one in the room was hiding how done they were with the whole thing. 

It wouldn’t have been so bad had the week previous not been filled with required re-training activities that they’d been forced to do. All of them, including Kristen had passed with the highest marks, but that still didn’t seem to exclude them from sitting in a rundown room, listening to some woman tell them how to politely arrest a suspect.

“We don’t want any deaths in custody.” The instructor told them. 

‘There will be a death in the room if she doesn’t stop talking.’ OA had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop him from laughing out loud at the text Maggie sent him. 

‘We could demonstrate an arrest on her. Isobel looks half asleep, I’m sure she’d authorise it.’ 

‘I want to be the best agent I can be - but, seriously, this? What do they think we’re doing? Dragging them in by their big toe?’

Again, OA had to hide his smile, waiting a moment before he replied to ensure he kept his expression both serious and professional.

‘Not the worst idea, though.’

“There is never, ever, a reason to be rough during arrests.” The woman up front continued.

Maggie raised an eyebrow glancing back at OA. 

‘Unless they ask for it.’

OA thought about his reply for a moment, seeing that they only had twenty minutes left. They could do that; he and the rest of the team had made it this far.

Once finally out of the room, OA caught up to Maggie. “You should have made that point when she asked if anyone had anything they’d like to add.”

Maggie laughed out loud.

“What point would that be?” Emily asked from behind them, Kristen and Stuart joining the conversation as well.

“There is apparently never, ever, a reason to be rough during arrests,” Maggie repeated what had been said. 

“And your point would have been?” Kristen asked with a chuckled, feeling like she knew where this was heading.

“Unless they ask for it.” 

“Unless they hurt kids.” Scola added.

“Unless they scam innocent old ladies.” Emily suggested.

“Unless they make us chase them in the rain.” Kristen said.

“Unless they make me ruin my expensive shoes.” OA laughed.

“As long as no one dies.”

The teams turned around, Isobel and Jubal walking behind them, clearly chuckling along to what their agents were saying.

“I assume this has something to do with the text conversation you two had in there?” Jubal asked gesturing between Maggie and OA.

“How’d you know?” Maggie asked.

“OA is really bad at keeping a straight face and both of you clearly didn’t learn the art of blind texting.” 

They all shared a laugh before Isobel spoke up. “I’ll call the director, hopefully we won’t have to deal with any more seminars for a few months - however, this team has been picked to run a live fire training drill next week for the new recruits in the Brooklyn field office.” 

Maggie looked over at OA. “There you go, Mags, you can show all the new recruits how it’s done. Polite arrests, no deaths in custody and how to survive a seminar without falling asleep.” 

Maggie nodded, “You can mock, but I’m excited.” She said as they began walking again, heading in the direction of the office.

“Why is that?”

“You signed up for the takedowns, I signed up because I really need to polish in my ‘texting while not looking’ skills.” 

OA laughed out loud at that one. “Don’t ever change, Maggie, seminars would be so boring if you did.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know your thoughts!


End file.
